Kindle My Heart
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Remember Erik finding Raven in his bed? Well, what if Charles had found a simular surprise waiting for him in his? A/C slash.


**Title: **Kindle My Heart  
><strong>Summary<strong>:Remember Erik finding Raven in his bed? Well, what if Charles had found a simular surprise waiting for him in his?  
><strong>WarningDisclaimer**:Slash, heavy sexual content. I do not own X men 1st class and never will. Sigh.  
><strong>Rated<strong>:M, NC-17

**Wordcount:**2,567 total

Alex still can't believe he's doing this, as he walked into Charles's room, which is always unlocked. Only this is the first time he found himself taking advantange of Charles's trust in him. In his students.

He undressed himself, leaving his clothes a messy pile on the floor, before making his way over to the bed, which is twice the size of his own. Not that he cared much about it. He crawled underneath the covers and made himself comfortable, resting his head on his hand while he waited for the Profess...no... Charles to return.

If he was gonna offer himself to the telepath then he should call him by his first name. Shouldn't he?

He tried to remind himself why he decided to do this.

They're both lonely. He knew that much. He isn't blind. And misery loves company. Also, he'd have to be blind not to notice that Charles is hot as hell. He'd be damned if he let Lehnsherr get to him first. He saw the way the metal bender looked at the telepath when Charles isn't looking and knew what it was.

Alex saw that same expression reflected back at him in the mirror every morning and night ever since meeting Charles Xavier. Longing. Pain and longing. And something else. Something he doesn't understand himself fully yet, but he found himself wanting to explore it. Whatever it is.

"Alex?" Charles probed, standing hunched a little in front of the door. Alex looked up in surprise. He must've really been deep in thought there not to have heard Charles enter the room. "What are you doing in my room, and in my bed naked no less?" Charles looked curious, not angry.

Never angry. Maybe frustrated at times. Disappointed even. But Alex has never seen him really angry except when it came to protecting those he cared about, which he knew included himself. And Alex had never wanted anyone more then Charles Xavier, right here, right now. He raised his eyebrow a little, hoping Charles will get the hint without him actually having to say anything.

He's never been good with words.

Charles breathtaking blue eyes lit up with understanding then, and his expression was a conflicting one. Alex knew he was debating with himself whether or not to exept his offer. Except Alex. Make him his and never let him go.

Finally, Charles stepped closer to the bed until he was standing in front of Alex, looking down at him.

"Are you sure you want me, Alex? I've never been fond of one night stands if that's what this is."

Alex can't help but smile at that. He knew he made the right choice, and tried to reassure Charles, "I figured you were more the dating type. And well, I'm not exactly goin' anywhere."

Charles smiled back, telling Alex to scoot over, before taking off his own clothes, and climbed in the bed, and on top of Alex. Alex shivered at the feeling of anothers flesh pressed against his own, which is so soft he can't help but glide his fingers up and down the curve of Charles's back in a caress.

Charles is being gentle too. So very gentle. Smoothing his blond hair back, as he leaned down, pressing their lips together for a soft kiss. Delicate. Almost as if Charles was afraid he'd break him if he was too rough. But it didn't matter because he had already figured that Charles was more the cuddling type than the rough sex type too anyway.

"I'm not a fragile doll you know?" he couldn't help but tease though, as Charles pushed himself back up a bit.

Charles just grinned down at him, his eyes sparkling, as he turned his attention to Alex's neck, kissing and sucking, and licking. Alex gasped, as Charles suddenly nibbled his earlobe.

_'Like that darling?' _Charles probed with his mind, and Alex could only moan his approval. He clutched at Charles shoulders, urging him to continue. He felt Charles grin against his earlobe as he bit it a little, and he arched off the bed a bit not expecting that. _'Have you ever done this before?'_

Alex shook his head no, and if Charles was being gentle before he's even more gentle now. He hovered himself above Alex, staring down at him with something like awe. He leaned down again, pressing their lips together, slowly, test tasting him. Alex wrapped his arms around Charles neck wanting to devour that delicious mouth with his own forever and ever.

_'There's no need to rush this,'_charles tried to remind him, but Alex doesn't want to stop kissing him just yet. He needed Charles too badly.

_'I'm not rushing. I just like kissing you,' _he defended himself, smirking against Charles's lips, still kissing him. He felt Charles's surprise at his reply with his mind projecting back at him.

_'You learn quickly. I am pleased_,' Charles thought back, reaching for the nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out some lubricant. He flattened his palm against Alex's chest with his free hand, gently pushing him back down on his back. And he heard an actual whine escape his lips at the loss of contact with Charles's lips.

"Shhh," Charles shushed him with his actual voice this time. Alex was about to complain, wanting that soft red mouth pressed against his again so badly. Charles happily obliged him, capturing his lips with his own again. He arched again a little, as Charles slipped wet finger inside.

It hurt, and he clutched at Charles's shoulders even harder, crushing them together. Charles tried distacting him from the pain, running his tongue along Alex's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. He is never forceful , and oh so very patient. And Alex can't help but admire him even more for that.

He wiggled, as Charles started thrusting his finger slowly in and out, giving him time to get used to it, before adding a second slick finger.

"Fuck!" he cursed, and Charles looked concern.

"Want me to stop?"

Alex shook his head, cursing again, letting his head fall back against the pillows, "Hell no."

Charles pushed some of his sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

"If it hurts too much. Tell me and I'll try my best to stop okay. I don't want to hurt you."

That's another thing about Charles Alex couldn't help but be attracted to. His caring nature and wanting to protect others more than himself. Charles needed someone willing to stay and not have to chase after them all the damn time like he does Lehnsherr. He knew Lehnsherr's type and knew that the metal bender will only end up hurting Charles in the end.

Charles is staring down at him now, obviously reading his mind, whether it was intetional or not, and Alex looked away, feeling ashamed for thinking that way. He knew that Charles and Erik were close buddies and nothing he can do or say can change that. But if he can protect Charles's heart from getting broken then he'll feel like he's accomplished something here.

Charles is quiet, eyes widening slightly. He bent down, pressing their lips together for a chast kiss, before adding a third finger. And Alex felt so full already that he wondered how Charles was ever going to fit his hard and thickening cock rubbing along his in there.

Charles wrapped his fingers gently around Alex's own cock, stroking him. He moaned, crying out Charles's name, lifting his head off the bed slightly. He felt the fire buring low in his stomach, until it reached his cock.

Charles looked satisfied as his cock started to harden itself.

Charles removed his fingers, and Alex felt empty, pleading, "Please!"

Charles practically beamed.

"Patients Alex. We've just barely begun you and I."

Finally, Alex felt ready to the telepath, clutching at his shoulders, urging him to go on. Charles helped lift Alex's legs around his shoulders, while postitioning the head of his cock at his anal opening. Alex gasped, tightening his hold. Charles couldn't help but smile down at his soon to be new lover, offering himself so willingly, and completly to the telepath.

Part of Charles felt that Alex was still growing into a fine young man. But as Erik pointed out, his Havok, and the others were not kids anymore. So he had no reason to feel guilty about sleeping with him. Mostly though, he felt privleged, and adored. Maybe even loved by one, Alexander Summers.

He pushed in slowly, giving the handsome blond time to adjust to him, and to push him away if he wanted to. Alex threw his head back against the pillows gasping, as he said painfully, "It hurts. You're so big. God damn."

"Want me to pull out?" he probed, not wanting to hurt Alex. But the first time always hurts, and can not be helped much. Alex shook his head no way, biting his bottom lip. He was trembling. Charles bent down, pressing their lips together for a soft kiss, hopefully providing some destraction from the pain.

He wanted Alex's first time to be perfect.

"If you'll let me? I can ease the pain," he asked after managing to pull his lips away from Alex's slightly chapped, but still oh so sweet ones. Alex's eyes widen a little up at him. He looked so vulnurable right now that Charles just wants to hold him and never let him go.

"You can do that?"

Charles nodded yes, waiting for his answer. Alex smiled a little, giving him the okay. Charles used his telepathy to help ease Alex's pain as much as he could.

Alex started to push foreward, and Charles took that as his cue that Alex wanted him to get moving. So, he started pulling in and out, in and out, slowly at first. Alex matched his every thrust, wanting to give as much as he took.

They were building a rythem now, and Charles moaned, throwing his head back. He practically squeeled his delight, as Alex suddenly shot up, pushing the telepath gently down on his back on the matress, so that the energy blaster was now on top, and rode him like there was no tomarrow.

He had a feeling that Alex would be the controlling type in bed. At least he was gentle about it. Unlike some of his past lovers. He had hoped that Erik would fall into that catagory at some point. Not the rough one, but the gentle one. He had doubts about the latter though. But now he had Alex. And he really should'nt be thinking about Erik while Alex is still riding him, and looking down at him like that.

Like he was everthing Alex wanted, and possibly more.

Charles couldn't say he was disapointed by the way things turned out. Alex is a fine young man, willng to please, and just wants to be his, and his alone. How could Charles turn him away after this? It was impossible.

'Don't you ever turn off that brain of yours, Professor?' Alex whispered in his ear, still riding him. Charles could only moan his responce. Apparently, Alex had fantasized about calling him Professor in bed too ever since they first met. "I hear ya loud and clear ya know. You're in me after all. I'm gonna make you forget all about Erik, honey."

As if to try and proove it, Alex doubled, then trippled his speed. The energy blaster was doing wonderful things with his hips and shoulders, and it wasn't long until he felt Alex orgasm, squirting come all over his stomach.

The blond rode out the shock wave on him, slowing down, caressing him everywhere his hands could reach, like he was worshiping the telepath, and clenched his walls around him. He wanted Charles to come too, and he did.

He spilled his seed inside of Alex.

"ALEX!" he cried, pulling his lover's lips down against his where they belong.

Alex pulled back, lifting himself up off of the telepath, and laid down besides him. Charles missed the warmth of being inside of Alex already, but there was always later for more love making. He felt Alex wrap his arm around him from behind, spooning them together, and whispered hotly in his ear, "Erik, who now?"

Charles couldn't even think straight after an orgasm like that much less try to remember anything. He was barely cohearent enough as it is already. He felt his eyelids drooping, and mumbled, "Tired now. We'll talk more later."

Alex chuckled, kissing his bare shoulder softly.

"I think I've warn you out. I must be good."

"Hmm."

When Charles woke up next, Alex was sitting up, leaning back agaist the bedpost fully dressed, and was reading one of his old books. His skin didn't feel sticky much or that sweaty either like he knew it should have. He rested his hand on his stomach, and came to the conclusion that Alex must have taken the opportunity to clean him off while he was sleeping. No one has ever done that for him, and he can't help but feel incredibly touched by Alex's tentiveness.

"You're awake," the blond said, noticing him moving.

The energy blaster closed the book, and set it aside on the nightstand, before running his fingers through Charles's hair. "You missed lunch. But I saved you some left overs. They're in the fridge," he said, smiling. Charles felt the happiness rolling off of Alex in waves.

"That's very considerate of you," he said, pushing himself up, so that he could lay his head on Alex's shoulder. Alex kissed the top of his head affectionately. Charles sighed, feeling content, and snuggled more into him. "I think we should talk first though."

He felt sudden nervousness, and a little fear from Alex. He kissed his cheek to try and reassure the blond that he still wanted this. Wanted him.

"I'm not trying to back out of this relationship, Alex. I just want to make absolutely sure that this is what you really want. You're still so young. I don't want to hold you back."

Alex lifted his chin, pressing their lips together for a chaste, but sweet kiss.

"This. Is. What. I. Want."

The energy blaster took his hand in his, lifting it up, and pressed his pointy and index finger to his temple. "Have a look if you don't believe me? Come on in honey. I'm giving you permision. I want you to feel what I feel," Alex said, letting go of his fingers, and dropped his hand back down on the bed, urging Charles to do this for him with his pretty blue eyes that the telepath could just drown in.

Charles gulped, pressing his fingers a little firmer against Alex's temple, and broke through easily.

Alex held nothing back, and Charles never wanted to leave the lovely sancuary Alex's soothing mind had created for him.

**The End**

Feedback is lovely!


End file.
